Iatronudia
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Ichigo a paraphilic feigns to be in pain, so he could satisfy his sexual needs, but what happens when the blue haired cocky Dr.Jaegerjaquez give s him more than he s bargained for? AU. Grimm/Ichi SMUT!


**ATTENTION: **

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA, IF ANYONE´S INTERESTED CONTACT ME VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE OR REVIEW.**

********************

**Oii!!**

**I know I should be updating BrEaK these SIX feelings, but I´ve had a couple of harsh days, weeks, whatever…so I´m like a little down on morale and haven´t had any inspiration lately. I started writing this one-shot to get my mind of some things, and basically it´s an excuse to write some bad smut, but anyways don´t give a damn.**

**I´ll try to finish the first chap of BTSF this week.**

**Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

******************

_**Warnings:**_** This story contains YAOI (boy on boy) don´t like don´t read, sexual content that should not be read by minors, but who gives a fuck these days? Hell I´m still minor and I write smut, so kids just don´t freak out...xDD, slight OOC´ness, so don´t complain you have been warned.**

******************

_**Iatronudia:**_Paraphilia involving sexual attraction to medical staff and doctors

_**Paraphilia:**_ Biomedical term used to describe sexual arousal to objects or situations that are not part of normative stimulation

*******************

"**Thoughts"** – Shiro talking.

"_Thoughts."_ – Ichigo talking to Shiro…in his head… (Total nutcase…xDD), and his thoughts.

*********************

***

**Iatronudia**

By

Nosferatu523

*******

Grimmjow sighed running his hand through his blue locks, it was 6 am and he had just finished his shift at the hospital, unfortunately for him he had to stay and cover another doctor so one could say he was going to be working 24 hrs straight.

He took a sip from his almost tenth cup of coffee, then proceeded to take out a pack of cigarettes, fumbling angrily in his pockets searching for his lighter, finding it he took out along fine white cigarette from the pack, put it between his lips and lit it. Taking a puff of smoke into his mouth and relaxing a bit as felt the familiar flavor of tobacco, he savored the taste before swiftly exhaling the smoke through his nose.

While smoking a drinking his coffee he watched as people came and left the hospital, all types of people visited the hospital every day, big, small, fat, thin, beautiful, ugly, and so on.

He checked his watch before throwing the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it, then he turned and marched back into the hospital, his new shift started in ten minutes.

***

"Dr. Jaegerjaquez, the consulting room you´ll be using is No.6 and here are your patients for today." A nurse told him handing him a folder with all the patients' files.

A nod in her direction was the only answer she received, before he went to consulting room No.6.

At his arrival there were already people waiting to be diagnosed, he easily counted twenty five, already waiting for him a 7am, oh well it was his job after all, he should be used to it by now but considering that he was a night shift doctor it really was reasonable.

He entered the consulting room and rolled his shoulders, he was fucking tired all he wanted to do was go home and sleep twelve hours straight. Groaning he called the first patient.

***

After almost 5 hours he had finished…or so he thought, he still had one more patient.

A bright orange haired guy entered the room and was currently holding his abdomen in pain….wait orange hair, who the fuck pranced around the world having ORANGE hair?, then again he has fucking blue hair so he was totally not the person to talk.

Grimmjow sighed annoyed, just another teenage boy with cramps. Mentally rolling his eyes at the dramatic boy, he motioned for the boy to sit down at the examination table, while he read his medical file.

_**Name:**__ Kurosaki Ichigo_

_**Age:**__ 18_

_**Occupation**__: Student_

_**Blood Type:**__ A _

Bla bla bla, he read all his recent and not so recent visits at the hospital, apparently his kid came by a lot, always saying he was in pain. This was something new. Throwing the file aside he walked towards the berry. He already had an idea of what this was about.

"Ok, I´m Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez your doc for today, how about we skip formalities and ya tell me Ichi, the fuck´s your problem?." He bluntly asked, he was tired and in a really bitchy mood, he did not have time for winy little boys.

The orange haired male looked at the man with a scowl in his face, apparently he didn´t like his nickname or the way he had talked to him, well to bad for him. Sensing he was in a losing battle Ichigo took a deep breath before calmly answering, "I have a pain in my stomach for some time now; I think it might be the appendix."

Grimmjow actually snorted at this, who the fuck did the kid think he was to diagnostic himself?

"And you know this…how?" He said humoring him.

"I read, asshole." The teen muttered the last part, but Grimmjow heard it.

Read, wonderful, so berry knew how to read, shouldn´t he be proud, maybe he´d put a fucking star on his forehead and give him a lollipop if he was as good boy.

Growling at the teen he took his hand off his abdomen put his own under his shirt and began touching and feeling the place where he "hurt", strange he was not inflamed in any place. Ichigo had shivered at the contact the doctor´s hands had sent chills up his spine, it felt good in a weird way, and he couldn´t help but moan a little at the contact.

They both froze at this, Grimmjow looked at the teen, "Your hands are cold ok,…it feels weird." Was all berry said but he saw his almost non-existent blush of course it was being covered by his scowl but he was sure it was there and he was sure he had heard a something like a whimper or a moan, which he could not tell.

Anyways as he continued his examination, berry didn´t look at him and that was pissing him off, he was supposed to be in "pain" and he was acting just fine, so berry wanted to play rough, they would play rough.

"Does it hurt here?" The teal haired man asked, squeezing a little too tightly his stomach.

"Ouch…yes you dumbass of course it hurts!!" Berry shrieked at him.

"Watch your tongue berry." Grimmjow warned.

"What kind of a freaking doctor are you? and don´t call me berry!!"

"One of a kind, and I call you whatever I want, now strip, I need to examine you properly to see what the hell ya got." The blue haired man threw a hospital gown at him.

The young male didn´t need to be told twice, he quickly started shedding his clothes but did not make any movement towards getting the gown.

As Grimmjow watched from his desk as the teen started removing his shirt, he had to admit, berry did have a nice body…and a fine ass that his jeans nicely hugged. And he also found out what berry´s problem was…his suspicious were correct, he had himself a case of Iatronudia (Latronudia), a paraphilia towards medical staff or in this case doctors. Grimmjow smirked; it was time to teach berry a lesson.

Meanwhile Ichigo was having the blast of his life, he was so fucking lucky, not only was he getting really turned on, but the doctor although he was a total asshole, was really hot.

"_Fuck, I´m already hard, god this guy is gonna freak out when he sees me."_

"Ok berry, let's see what we´ve got here." Came the voice of Mr. Asshole himself, driving him away from his thoughts.

Grimmjow took in the sight of the perfect male specimen in front of him and felt his cock twitch, beautiful smooth tan skin, nice set of abs, long strong legs, round hard ass, long hard erect cock and a lust filled expression to top it all.

He was so going to get fired after this.

…

Fuck, who cares anyways?

He began to take a step closer to him, slowly; he had always liked to play with his prey.

Ichigo was stunned, the doc didn´t seem freaked out like they normally did, usually he would go to the hospital feigning to be in pain, disrobe, get a hard on, doctor freaks, he leaves, gets home and jerks off thinking about how he disrobed in front of the doctor. Call him sick but he really did get turned on and enjoyed doing it.

The problem here was that Doctor Asshole was currently walking to him and watching him like a lion to his prey.

Ichigo gulped, he was in deep shit now, he knew it.

"So berry, get turned on by taking of your clothes in front of doctors do ya?" Grimmjow whispered huskily into his ear.

Ichigo actually yelped at this, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had no idea when the teal haired man had gotten so close to him.

"Uhh…"

"What´s wrong berry, cat got your tongue?" He laughed at his own lame joke.

Ichigo was too busy backing of towards the wall to answer him. But the sapphire eyed man kept following him, until he had cornered and pinned to the wall.

"What´s wrong berry, thought ya liked this?" His face was just inches from the teen´s.

He then proceeded to pass the tips of fingers through the boy´s chest, past his abs, stopping at the curve of his hipbone. Ichigo shivered at the feeling.

Grimmjow chuckled, berry just stood there whimpering in want, need, fear or maybe in all three, he didn´t really now nor did he care, he was just enjoying the moment.

"Aren´t ya gonna answer berry?" He taunted, passing his fingers in a feather like touch over his hipbone.

"Uhh…no…don´t like…this." The teen mumbled, closing his eyes.

"_**Oh fuck no, we both know ya do like and WANT this king, so shut the hell up and let the guy fuck the brains outta you!!"**_

…

Oh god, his inner self or double personality had come out, yup he definitely was a nut case, but his inner had something right, he DID want the teal haired man before him, so why not just enjoy the moment?

"_**Yup, that´s right kingy, let go and enjoy."**_ He could just imagine the smirk on Shiro´s face.

"_Shut the fuck up, Shiro and go back where you came from, I don´t have time for you." _The orange haired boy snarled at him.

Just as Shiro was about to give his comeback, he was interrupted. "So, ya don´t want this?" The blue eyed man asked, slamming his hips to Ichigo´s just to empathize his point.

That did it.

Ichigo immediately forgot all about Shiro, that he was in a hospital, which he had come here ONLY to disrobe.

Fuck it all.

He grabbed a handful of that teal blue hair, and smashed their lips together in a passionate hot kiss, surprised as he felt how soft and silky Grimmjow´s hair was.

They fought for dominance as they kissed, when Grimmjow would take the lead Ichigo would bite his lip, as Ichigo tried to dominate the blue haired man immediately would roughly pull the teens hair. Those little actions were actually a big turn on for the other.

"Ya need to learn your place berry." The teal haired man smirked against his lips, blue eyes sparkling with lust, and mischief.

"Fuck you asshole" Ichigo murmured as Grimmjow started kissing his neck in a feral way, god he didn´t know if it was actually possible for him to get harder already.

He yelped as he felt Grimmjow sink his canines on his neck, Shit the fucker had sharp teeth. He was sure there was going to be mark in the morning.

Tired of not doing anything while Grimmjow feasted on his neck, Ichigo roughly took off Grimmjow´s lab coat and threw it across the room, next came his shirt and tie, unbuttoning as fast as he could, he gasped as he saw a large scar running through his left shoulder over to his right hipbone through almost half his abdomen, he had to admit it was hot. He looked up to see Grimmjow watching him, "Nasty little thing ain´t it?" he said pointing at said scar. "Nah, suits you, actually I like it looks hot." He said as he reached the older man´s trousers, Ichigo stopped as he got an idea.

Giving Grimmjow a chaste but deep kiss, he turned them over so Grimmjow was the one leaned against the wall, Ichigo then gave him a smirk of his own and began to descend slowly, kissing every inch of skin he could, going down on a straight line and never leaving Grimmjow´s eyes until he was on his knees.

The teal haired man was breathless once berry had reached the top of his trousers, he watched lustily as the teen unbuckled his belt, undid the button, and slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth as he pulled the trousers and boxers down together, leaving them bunched at his ankles and letting his erection sprang free.

"So you are a natural blue. Huh?" Ichigo asked cockily.

Grimmjow snorted, "Your one to talk berry, tche ."

It was his turn now to shiver as he felt Ichigo blow at his cock, Ichigo smirked at the reaction, as he gripped the base of the teal haired man´s his cock and gave a couple of strokes, licking his lips at the pearly white drop of precum he took it off with his thumb and liked it off, Grimmjow had to admit the boy was good at this, he was teasing him seeing how much he could handle. That was not what he liked; he liked to be the one IN control of the situation.

Grinning like a manic he gripped tightly the base of Ichigo´s head and with a push had his mouth on his cock. Fuck, he couldn´t actually find words to describe how good it felt to have those sweet lips on his cock, his tongue was licking every inch of him he could take and his teeth, oh god, his teeth felt wonderful as he used force, but not much to damage him, meanwhile his hands were busy one at the base of his cock and the other fondling his sac.

Grimmjow looked up and closed his eyes only to have them opened in shock, the boy was deep throating him, nobody had been able to deep throat him, fuck he was going to cum soon if berry kept up like this.

Just as Ichigo was passing his tongue at the slit of his cock, and gave a suck, Grimmjow grabbed his hair pulling him up and smashing him face first on the wall.

Ichigo actually snickered at this, so typical for the man who was getting one hell of a blow job to get desperate.

"Fuck berry." Grimmjow breathed against his ear. "As much as I like your sweet little mouth on my cock we have better things to do."

Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow´s hand ghosting through his chest tweaking and pinching his nipples, his nails occasionally scraping them.

Ichigo wanted him, and he wanted him NOW. He grinded his ass against Grimmjow´s cock earning a growl from said man.

"Now now Ichi, need to learn to be patient." He mocked him.

Ichigo glared at him from his shoulder.

"Fuck me now." He ordered.

"Sorry berry, but I don´t take orders from anybody, you want me that badly huh?"

Ichigo could just imagine his fucking grin.

"Fuck you Grimmjow; yes I want you, happy? Now hurry the fuck up and Fuck me god dammit!"

Grimmjow grinned, "See it wasn´t that hard to say was it?"

"Shu...ahhh." Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow´s hand squeezing his ass.

He then let go and Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow fumbling with his shoes, kicking them off along with his trousers and boxers.

Finishing the task he pounced back to Ichigo, making him squirm, "What´s wrong berry I thought you wanted this?" He licked the shell of his ear and bit his lobe, earning him a nice big wanting moan from berry.

"Wait here." He told him before he stopped pressing him to the wall.

Ichigo sighed and turned around laying his back on the wall, he watched as Grimmjow walked over to a cabinet moved around a couple of things looking for something, Ichigo admired the older man´s body, he was gorgeous, beautiful cerulean blue hair, sapphire like eyes, wonderfully strong muscled arms, nice abs with that sexy scar, broad shoulders, nice muscled back and a tattoo??

Wow, now that was a pleasant surprise. Grimmjow had a gothic 6 tattooed on the right side of his back next to his spine, well that was kind of kinky, he remembered his Spanish classes on how six was seis and sixth, sexta.

Sexta…sex…six.

Ichigo giggled at his perverted thoughts.

"What ya laughing at?" Interrupted the voice of said person who made him think those dirty little things.

"Nothing, nothing, just remembered something from Spanish class."

Grimmjow looked at him as if he had just grown a third nut.

"Yeah, well I´m sure ya ain´t gonna be laughin anymore, I´m gonna make you scream." Grimmjow said leaning closer to the berry´s mouth.

Ichigo smiled at the challenge.

"Oh yeah? We´ll see" He said as he closed the distance and smashed their lips in another kiss, their fight of tongues, teeth and saliva didn´t last very long, as Grimmjow lifted Ichigo´s leg and hooked his knee under his arm, spreading his legs a bit. He opened a bottle of lube with his teeth spread some on his fingers and guided his index straight to the orange haired boy´s ass.

Ichigo moaned as he felt the cool feeling of the lubed finger penetrate his ass easily, and relaxed as Grimmjow moved in and out, wiggling and twisting it.

"Aghh…that feels so good." He mewled as Grimmjow introduced a second finger inside him, scissoring and stretching him. Wasting no time he introduced a third and it wasn´t difficult it passed his tight ring of muscle very smoothly, as he penetrated his ass with his fingers, Grimmjow watched the face berry made, eyes half lidded, mouth half open and a small almost non-existent blush tinted his cheeks.

He was breathtaking.

"Ohh…Grimm…ahh" he moaned as he felt Grimmjow twist and curve his fingers into that sweet spot that made him see stars.

After a couple more of Ichigo´s sweet moans, he retired his fingers from his ass, thinking he was more than ready for him, now the main show started.

Ichigo almost groaned at the lost of Grimmjow´s fingers, they felt so great, and was about to tell him, when he saw Grimmjow coating his already swollen cock with lube.

Ichigo gulped at the sight, and felt hot and wanton, yes he wanted him, wanted Grimmjow´s cock inside him, deep inside him, ramming inside him, wanted him to feel the way his walls would clamp around him and make him go crazy, wanted to feel the way his cock would hit his prostate every time he thrusted in. Kami, he needed him, NOW.

As if reading his mind, Grimmjow grabbed both of Ichigo´s legs and hiked him up; Ichigo immediately wrapped his legs around the teal haired man´s waist.

Grabbing Ichigo´s ass with one hand and balancing himself, he aligned the tip of his cock to the teen´s entrance and began pushing in.

"Fuck berry, yer tight." He groaned as he felt his cock pass the ring of muscles.

"Nyaghh." Was all the carrot top responded.

Grimmjow had pushed in all the way to the hilt and started thrusting in at a slow pace, in and out, slowly he would get his cock out and then slam right back in making sure to hit Ichigo´s prostate every time.

"Oh god, right there…again, do that…aghhhh."

"Nop berry I´m not god, although I _do _like the title." Grimmjow muttered as he rammed inside with more force, Ichigo moaned harder, so berry really liked it rough, huh?

"Better get a good grip on me berry." He warned.

Ichigo who was by now on cloud nine, looked at Grimmjow and nodded his head dumbly, tightening his legs grip around the man´s waist, and arms on his back, he kissed Grimmjow as if motioning him to continue.

The blue haired man began pounding into Ichigo´s ass hard, Ichigo felt his back on fire from the rubbing against the wall, but it felt good the pain only made him feel more pleasure.

Grimmjow was going wild, he hadn´t had a fuck like this in a long time, and berry was just so responsive. Every little touch, thrust, grip of his hands, Ichigo responded, moaned, mewled.

Oh, and he felt…he couldn't find the exact words…Perfect maybe. He felt as if berry was made to be in his arms, and he fit perfectly into his little tight ass, Ichigo´s walls clamped onto him as if knowing he belonged there, was part of him.

Sappy wasn´t it?

He didn´t even know this guy, was fucking him, and know he thought that they were perfect for each other, meant the one for the other?

What a total story of bullshit, he must be caught up in the heat of the moment to be thinking those things. But the look on Ichigo´s face, the way he said, no, _moaned_ his name, the way his nails scraped his back leaving (he was sure of it) a trail off red marks, the way he threw his head back when he hit a particularly sweet spot of his and groaned was like music to his ears, just watching this exotic orange haired man, was an alluring insight.

"Grimmjow…ahh…please…more, almost…there." Ichigo´s sweet moaning voice called enchanting him.

Pounding even harder he was sure he wouldn´t last much longer, he let go on one of Ichigo´s butt cheeks and balanced himself, as he started pumping berry´s neglected erection.

"Oh my…Grimmjow!!" Was the last thing Ichigo could scream before he came spurting his seed on Grimmjow´s hand and between their bodies. Grimmjow feeling the way Ichigo´s inner walls clamped even harder at him, milking him, came inside Ichigo, filling him with his own seed.

Exhausted and wasted he slowly let go of Ichigo who with trembling legs could barely stand and they both slid down the wall onto the cool tiled floor.

Resting his forehead on Ichigo´s he could help but admire, how beautiful his flushed body looked, his chest heaving up and down trying to gain his breath again.

"Wow." Was all Ichigo could say. "I really can´t find the words to explain that."

"I know." The teal haired man muttered at him, staring at him intensely with those sparkling blue eyes.

They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Umm…so what now." Ichigo said trying to break the silence that was killing him.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as if thinking what to do. Ichigo felt a lump at his throat, he really liked this man, sure he was a cocky asshole, but he was alright, and he really wanted to see him again…and fuck him.

Without a word Grimmjow got up, got a wet cloth, and kneeled in front of Ichigo as he cleaned both of them from the sticky mess they had made.

"Now we get dressed and I have to sign out for the day, my shift was over half an hour ago." He said looking at his wristwatch.

Ichigo nodded understanding, but he felt…sad, disappointed even?

As they got up, and started looking for their clothes, Ichigo wanted to get out of there quickly, he had no idea why but Grimmjow´s words hurt a little, but what had he expected, this was a _onetime_ thing, lust at first sight, they had wanted each other, and had fucked nothing more.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo put on his shirt as he fixed his tie, and put on his lab coat. And wondered what had captivated him in mere two hours, the boy had attitude he had to admit, he talked back to him and cursed him, a thing that not too many people would dare do, plus he was gorgeous.

Seeing that his berry was about to leave, he quickly called after him.

"The fuck do ya think you´re going berry?" He snarled at the orange haired teen.

"Home." Came his witty comeback.

Oh so that´s how it´s gonna be, they had fucked and know he returned into being the insufferable little brat.

"Please enlighten me and tell me why the fuck would you do such a stupid and idiotic thing?" He calmly asked grinning as Ichigo scowled at him.

"Hmm…let me think, maybe cause I _live_ there." Oh that was harsh.

Grimmjow´s eye twitched in annoyement, the hell if he was going to let his berry go anywhere but _his _home.

"You´re not going."He said simply.

"And do pray tell where am I going?" Ichigo said hands on his hips

"My place, after we eat of course." Grimmjow replied fixing some documents, Ichigo´s diagnostic inform, which he had to lie of course and other patients files he was going to give the nurse.

"So you are what we call an Iatronudic, heard of them but you´re the first one I´ve ever met."

He looked up to see an open mouthed Ichigo staring at him, he chuckled, finally he´d been able to out talk him and get the boy to shut the hell up.

"What did you say?"

"That you´re the first person I know that turns on disrobing to random doctors or medical staff.

"Not that, the thing before."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"You. Are. Going. To. My. Place. Seriously berry is it too hard to understand?"

"Um, but what about my dad..."

"Call him and tell him you're staying at a friend's house."

Ichigo was speechless.

"Oh, umm, ok." Was all he could mumble out.

"**Way to go King, ya scored high this time, hmm...wonder if he has a cool car."**

"_Shiro didn´t I tell you to shut the fuck up and leave?"_

"**Awe, King ya hurt my feelings, ok ok I get it, I´m leaving, Ja´ne!"**

"_Tche, fucking Shiro always meddling in my life, one day I´ll…"_

"Done, alright let´s go berry, I´m starving…how about some Italian…no Mexican, maybe French, ah who gives a fuck, we´ll stop at the first restaurant we see." The blue haired doctor was muttering to himself in deep thought.

Forgetting all about his inner he followed the teal haired man.

Dropping the files at the nurse´s desk, she eyed them warily and Ichigo was sure she knew what had happened between them, he could feel it and he knew Grimmjow could too, but looking over at him he saw that the blue haired man was acting as if he didn´t give a fuck in the world and kept walking as if he owned the place.

Tche, what a carefree bastard.

***

Once they were at the parking lot, Ichigo had to admit the guy had good taste, Grimmjow owned a silver Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR 2008 with blue stripes on top and at the sides and looked good as new.

"Well, the hell are you waiting for, get in."

Ichigo opened the door and got inside, the seats where made of leather, and were very comfortable, and the car smelled a mixture of tobacco, eucalyptus and coffee? Weird scent but, he liked it, was kind of minty, strong and smooth smell.

Ichigo suddenly realized that Grimmjow had gotten in the car, but had not started it. He turned his head and looked at the older man.

Grimmjow leaned and kissed him with such ardor, that he left Ichigo dazed.

The man smirked before leaning back to his seat, "So berry were would ya like to go eat?"

Ichigo, who was still recovering from the strong kiss, looked back at him.

"He he, you make this sound as a date."

"That´s because this is one, smartass."

"...Oh."

Ichigo put his finger on his chin in a childlike matter as if pondering where to go. Grimmjow chuckled, the kid was one of a kind, snarky, rebellious, loud, got on his nerves easily, exactly what he wanted and needed, and know that he had found him, he had _NO_ intention in letting him go.

"Oh , I know this nice Mexican restaurant, my friend Chad took me once, the foods good.

"Lead the way."

Ichigo smiled at this, maybe going to this hospital and being an Iatronudic wasn´t so bad.

***

**Ok, so the ending sucked, actually I suck at writing endings, so this is the best I could do.**

**I will make a mini-sequel…I think. (Already have a couple of ideas) Um, the car idea was my Nii-chan´s, ha ha, he went lurking through internet saw the fist nice car that screamed Grimmjow and wrote it down. Love ya Nii-chan!!!**

**And last but not least…**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Ja´ne!!**


End file.
